The invention relates to a windshield wiper.
Windshield wipers of a generic type are known. They are typically used for wiping motor vehicle windows, to assure a clear view for a vehicle driver. To that end, the windshield wipers have a wiper arm, which can be set into a pivoting or swinging motion by a wiper drive mechanism. The wiper arm is connected by one end to a wiper shaft that is solidly fixed to the vehicle body, while the other, free end of the wiper arm carries a wiper blade. To connect the wiper blade to the wiper arm, a retaining bracket is provided, which is detachably and pivotably connected to the free end of the wiper arm. The detachable arrangement makes it possible to replace worn wiper blades, while the pivotable arrangement allows the wiping motion to be adapted to curved windows. It is known to connect the wiper arm to the retaining bracket via an adapter element, which makes it possible to adapt the wiper arm to the retaining bracket. It is disadvantageous that this adapter element is tailor-made for a particular wiper arm or retaining bracket, so that a corresponding number of different adapter elements have to be on hand that are typically shipped along with the wiper blades, and the adapter element that fits must then be selected from them.